


Ostatnie słońce przed bitwą

by oEllenao



Category: Niedokończone Opowieści - poniekąd, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Miniaturka, a wszystko przez jedno dziwne zdanie u Mistrza Tolkiena, a z odsieczą Jeźdźcom ;), ale ale ale, ale to też tak ciut ciut, ale wiedział co robi, ba - on tu w sumie całkiem sporo miejsca ma, bardziej jednak o społeczne/kulturowe, co to za freeform mi się w tagach samo dopisuje :/, czas akcji - po naradzie a przed wyruszeniem pod Czarną Bramę, czyli nie Jeźdźcy z odsieczą, głównie jak to u mnie - relacje relacje relacje, hobbit mi się przypałętał, i od melancholii, i parę innych osób - Freeform, i takich tam ;), i własne problemy, jako forma tęsknoty za nimi, legendy, miłości, miłości do nich, oj gadają gadają i gadają ;), opowieści, ostatnie (przed bitwą) panów rozmowy, przyjaźnie, tekst napisany w ramach kłótni, to powstało z myślą o Eorlingach, troszeńkę o sprawy polityczne, troszeńkę zahacza o hurt/comfort, tylko on ma tu czasem wesołe momenty, tym razem jednak, wesołe w sensie lżejsze od patosu, wspomniana Biała Pani Rohanu, z zagranicznym fanonem, za rączkę z kanonem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Dla Jury, bo męczyła. Zapoznała się z "Niech czuwają" i stwierdziła, że chce kogoś z tej listy wszystkich wymienionych z imienia Jeźdźców - nie napisała kogo konkretnie, więc mi się napisało jak zazwyczaj ;) (Ja ci, Jurko, jeszcze coś skrobnę, co? Może Eorl? Fram? Wybierz sobie, a to tutaj potraktuj jako powiązane z życzeniem, dobrze? :)).
Napisane w ramach kłótni z fanonem, o. I z jednym zdaniem z kanonu (szok, co nie? xD). Wyjaśnienia na dole.
Bardziej to fragment "rozdziału" niż "cały rozdział" ;) (bo przecież więcej tematów do rozmowy by się znalazło, o sprawach aktualnych choćby albo czymś znacznie weselszym, może jakieś wspominki, ciekawostki z podróży...).
Tradycyjnie: miłej lektury, drodzy :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jurka (Jura)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jurka+%28Jura%29).



> Dla Jury, bo męczyła. Zapoznała się z "Niech czuwają" i stwierdziła, że chce kogoś z tej listy wszystkich wymienionych z imienia Jeźdźców - nie napisała kogo konkretnie, więc mi się napisało jak zazwyczaj ;) (Ja ci, Jurko, jeszcze coś skrobnę, co? Może Eorl? Fram? Wybierz sobie, a to tutaj potraktuj jako powiązane z życzeniem, dobrze? :)).
> 
> Napisane w ramach kłótni z fanonem, o. I z jednym zdaniem z kanonu (szok, co nie? xD). Wyjaśnienia na dole.
> 
> Bardziej to fragment "rozdziału" niż "cały rozdział" ;) (bo przecież więcej tematów do rozmowy by się znalazło, o sprawach aktualnych choćby albo czymś znacznie weselszym, może jakieś wspominki, ciekawostki z podróży...).
> 
> Tradycyjnie: miłej lektury, drodzy :)

Kolejny wolny dzień powitali mieszkańcy Minas Tirith, wolny od wojennego zamętu i szczęku oręża, od przeraźliwych krzyków i swądu ognia. W mieście wciąż jeszcze istniała trwoga, wszak Nieprzyjaciel nadal nie został pokonany; wielu mieszkańców i ich sojuszników leczyło rany zadane przez wielką nienawiść i wszyscy opłakiwali poległych, a nad chorymi trzęśli się z bólu i obawy – wojna jednakże była za nimi i o tym im od paru dni przypominało złote słońce.  
Tego poranka świeciło ono wysoko i doprawdy mocno, na niebie zaś nie widniała ani jedna chmura, jeśli nie liczyć nieba nad Mordorem, tam bowiem z trudem szukano skrawków nieboskłonu pomiędzy czarnym kłębowiskiem. Od początku jednak dobre istoty oddzielały te dwa nieba, toteż wszyscy teraz bardziej przejmowali się słońcem (pod którego promieniami białe miasto zmieniało się w jeden potężny blask, jakby było miastem Gandalfa Białego) niźli złowrogimi oparami.  
Taki to mocny blask zawitał do Domów Uzdrowień i szczęśliwi ci, którzy zdołali go ujrzeć. A był wśród tych szczęśliwców dzielny Meriadok. On wszak najszybciej powracał do zdrowia, co poznać się dało po jego apetycie – tym, który dotyczył jedzenia i tym, który się tyczył opowieści; ze wszystkich leczonych w tym przybytku on właśnie najmniej potrzebował snu i odpoczynku. Dlatego ochoczo wymykał się wraz z wiernym Pippinem do pobliskiego ogrodu pachnącego tyloma kwiatami, że hobbitom z początku aż tchu zaczynało brakować, tak mocna była ta woń. Zaśmiał się raz Pippin, że spośród wszystkiego tylko stokrotki rozpoznaje, na co mu Merry odkrzyknął: „Ach, szkoda, że nie ma tu z nami Sama! On by raz tylko zaciągnął tego powietrza i już znalibyśmy wszystkie nazwy!”.  
  
Dziś jednak Pippin dotąd się nie zjawił, podobnie zresztą Gimli i Legolas, którzy często zaglądali do Merry'ego i raczyli go różnymi opowieściami. Gandalf także gdzieś zniknął. I na nic się zdały poszukiwania w ogrodzie czy wypytywanie zielarzy! Merry wówczas jeszcze nic nie wiedział o wojskowej naradzie i decyzjach na niej podjętych. Nie wiedział, że przyjaciele niebawem wyruszą pod Czarną Bramę. Myślał więc, że wszyscy o nim zapomnieli i czuł się tak jak wtedy, gdy człapał za Théodenem i Éowyn, za ich niesionymi na marach ciałami, przez nikogo niezauważony.  
Toteż nieszczęśliwy i osamotniony Merry leżał w łóżku, bo cóż też mu pozostało!, i patrzył na wpadające przez okna promienie, na ich taniec, próbując ułożyć dla nich jakąś zgrabną melodię.  
  
Szczęście jednak wcale nie zamierzało opuszczać hobbita na dobre i wkrótce dało o sobie znać. Oto bowiem do komnaty wszedł nagle strażnik Domów, mówiąc:  
– Gości ci prowadzę, zacny perianie!  
Po czym prędko się oddalił do swoich obowiązków, mijając pierwej na progu przybyłych gości. A byli to Jeźdźcy we własnej osobie! Nie wszyscy wszakże, a tylko trzej: Éothain, marszałek Elfhelm i sam król Éomer. Merry jednakże uradował się tak, jak gdyby cały lud Eorla miał przed sobą. Wielce był też rad, że znów widzi marszałka, którego dużą darzył sympatią, że znów widzi Éothaina, z którym również zdążył się zaprzyjaźnić, wreszcie – nie miało granic szczęście niziołka, gdy patrzył na Éomera. Pokochał go bowiem Merry tak samo jak ukochał Éowyn i Théodena i cieszył się, że widzi go znów, w lepszym stanie niźli na początku, kiedy to Éomer czuwał przy rannej siostrze, zlękniony wizją śmierci.  
Teraz jednak Éowyn zdrowiała, powoli wszak, lecz każdy był dobrej myśli. Éomer także, jeśli nie najwięcej. I o tym biedny hobbit też jeszcze nie wiedział.  
– Witajcie, panowie! – wydukał wzruszony. – Witaj, Éomerze! Jak dobrze was widzieć!  
– I my się cieszymy ze spotkania! – odrzekł grzecznie Éothain.  
Éomer zaś przysiadł przy łóżku hobbita i, nie czekając aż inni uczynią to samo, powiedział:  
– Wybacz nam, że dziś dopiero do ciebie przyszliśmy.  
– Kiedy ja rozumiem! – zakrzyknął Merry i ciszej dodał: – Éowyn! Kochana Éowyn! Sam najchętniej czuwałbym przy niej, w dzień i w nocy, gdyby mnie tylko strażnik z Gandalfem tak nie przepędzali!  
Uśmiechnął się Éomer.  
– Widzę, że nie mniej ją kochasz niż my. Za to też będę ci wdzięczny aż do kresu dni, dzielny holbytlo.  
Teraz i Merry się uśmiechał. „Nazwał mnie dzielnym” – pomyślał radośnie, lecz wcale przy tym nie zapomniał o drogiej Éowyn. Natychmiast o nią zapytał.  
– Cień opuścił jej ciało, wkrótce opuści i duszę. – W głosie Éomera pełno było wiary. – Gdy tylko się zbudzi, rzeknę jej o tobie. Wiedz bowiem, że i ona martwiła się o ciebie.  
– Sam mógłbym…  
– Nie! – rzucił prędko Elfhelm, po czym przysiadł przy drugim boku łóżka.  
Éothain także spoczął, na stołku nieopodal okien, gdzie wciąż tańczyły słoneczne promienie.  
– Nie – powtórzył marszałek. – Tobie polecono odpoczywać, więc chociaż tego rozkazu usłuchaj! Słusznie cię przepędzano od Éowyn, sam wszak potrzebujesz opieki. Ale nie trap się, wkrótce ujrzysz księżniczkę, całą i zdrową, do tego czasu jednak leż tutaj spokojnie i nie wątp tak w nas!  
– O czym waść mówisz?  
– Może i dobrzy z nas rycerze, lecz niańki wcale nie gorsze! – oburzył się Elfhelm, choć raczej oburzonego tylko udawał. – Nie od dziś ona jedna wokół nas.  
– Mówiła... – zaczął Merry, próbując zapanować nad chichotem.  
Tymczasem Éomer nie zdołał zapanować nad zaciekawieniem:  
– Co ci mówiła?  
Merry spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem i zaraz go opuściło rozbawienie.  
– Ano, że wyście ją wychowali, mości panowie, na taką, jaką jest.  
Spojrzeli po sobie Jeźdźcy, poruszeni słowami niziołka.  
– Mówiła też, że wielce was miłuje, ale to musicie, waściowie, sami dobrze wiedzieć.  
Nie odparli nic na to Rohirrimowie, tylko w zadumie skinęli głowami. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Éothain, mówiąc, że pora odłożyć na bok smutki, przynajmniej na czas, dopóki się najważniejsze rzeczy nie rozstrzygną. Zgodzili się z nim Elfhelm i Éomer i wkrótce wszyscy trzej zajęli hobbita tak wyczekiwanymi przez niego opowieściami.  
  
Merry słuchał z radością, nawet tego, co już sam dobrze wiedział i czego sam był świadkiem. Wszak z cudzych ust opowieści smakują najbardziej.  
Kiedy Éothain opisywał ich pobyt w lesie Drúadan, Merry, wiedziony dawną ciekawością, z której wcześniej nie mógł się nikomu zwierzyć, zapytał:  
– Éothainie, czy wiesz, co też miał na myśli wódz Wosów wtedy, gdy rzekł Théodenowi o polowaniu na nich?  
– A więc i tam cię wówczas nie zabrakło! – zaśmiał się Éothain, lecz prędko spoważniał. – Pewien nie jestem, a choć i nas zdumiały tamte słowa, to żaden z nas nie zamierzał go dopytywać. Lepiej nie narażać się tym, którzy oferują ci pomoc w czarnej godzinie.  
Éomer w tamtej chwili zerknął podejrzliwie na hobbita.  
– Powiedz mi, holbytlo, o co nas posądzasz?  
– O nic, o nic! – zapewnił żarliwie Merry. – Przysięgam na Shire, miły Éomerze, że żadna, choćby najmniejsza, zła myśl o was w głowie mi nie postała! Zastanawiam się tylko nad dziwnymi słowami Ghân-buri-Ghâna i chętnie bym się dowiedział, skąd się u niego wzięły tak oszczercze słowa.  
Na to odezwał się marszałek:  
– Mówiłem ci już w tamtym czasie, mości Meriadoku, że plemię Wosów nigdy nie było nam wrogiem. Ani nam, ani naszym przodkom. Przed nimi przeto Wosowie zasiedlili tamte okolice i później żyli z nimi w pokoju. Gdyby mieli na Wosów polować Nortowie albo Éothéodzi, to dziś żadnych Wosów by nie było, a przecież to Wosów nie tak dawno spotkałeś, prawda, panie Meriadoku?  
Merry przytaknął. Éomer zaś rzekł:  
– Skoro słyszałeś wtedy słowa Ghân-buri-ghâna, to pamiętasz zapewne, jak mówił, że nie walczą z Rohanem? Po cóż więc Rohan miałby walczyć z nimi? Boją się za to ciemności i orkowych napaści. – Éomer zaśmiał się gorzko. – Czyżby w strachu i ciemności brali za nas to paskudne orcze plemię?!  
– Prędzej wzięliby za nas naszych braci Gondorian, Éomerze. – Éothain zniżył głos niemal do szeptu, jakby w obawie, że ściany mogą mieć uszy. – Pamiętacie, co jeszcze mówił wódz Dzikich Ludzi? Że dawniej ludzie z kamiennych domów – a więc z Gondoru, zacny niziołku – byli tak mocarni, że góry cięli jak myśliwi tną mięso?  
– Lecz cóż to ma z nami wspólnego? – spytał Éomer.  
Éothain obruszył się, tak jak się tego po nim można było spodziewać. Ciągnął jednak dalej:  
– Wyczułem w tych słowach jakiś lęk… Kto wie, może Wosowie obawiali się i nadal obawiają ludzi Gondoru? Może to Gondorianie zapędzali się niegdyś do ich lasu i mylili małych ludków z dzikimi zwierzętami? To do Gondoru podobne. Mimo wszystko. Nas zaś mogli Wosowie pomylić z gondorskimi strażnikami, choćby tylko dlatego, że to nas prędzej można oczekiwać na tamtych ziemiach.  
Żaden z Jeźdźców nic nie powiedział. Wcześniej Éomer jedynie kiwał głową, jakby po trosze zgadzał się z tym, co o Gondorze sądzi Éothain. Merry tylko słuchał i obserwował, wielce przejęty. Oczy miał jak Gollum, poliki zaś tak rumiane jak rumiany był Gimli, kiedy dobiegł do granic Rohanu.  
Cisza trwała jeszcze chwilę i Merry zaczął się niecierpliwić, wciąż bowiem nie znalazł odpowiedzi na pytanie. Ale w końcu usłyszał Éomera:  
– Być może. Któż wie! Nie pragnę jednakże zbyt pochopnie oceniać braci i nie chcę żalić się na dawne waśnie, na braci naszych w ich własnym domu. Myślę zresztą, że to mogła być sprawka Grímy.  
– Grímy? – zdumiał się Elfhelm. – Nie, nie sądzę, Éomerze. Wiele złego da się rzec o robaku, ty sam wiesz o tym najlepiej, lecz jakiż to cel miałby mu przyświecać?  
Oczy Éomera zabłysły tak, że Merry, choć wierzył w dobrotliwość przyjaciela, zapragnął w tamtej chwili schować się pod kocem i długo spod niego nie wychodzić. Dostrzegłszy niepokój hobbita, Éomer zapanował nad wzburzeniem i odezwał się nader spokojnie:  
– Może to Gríma pod wpływem Sarumana wzbudził popłoch wśród leśnego ludu? Może krzyczał kłamliwie, iż przybywa w imieniu króla Théodena? Albo sam Saruman opowiadał im bajki o spodlonych Mistrzach Koni!  
Elfhelm westchnął ciężko.  
– Kiedy tak mówisz, Éomerze, wiele w tym słyszę sensu. Tak, zwłaszcza do Sarumana byłoby to podobne. – Wtem zerknął na hobbita i uśmiechnął się ciepło; Merry mógłby przysiąc, że marszałek puścił do niego oko. – Tyle pomysłów! Jak widzisz, miły nam holbytlo, nie doczekasz się jednej odpowiedzi i nie dowiesz się prawdy, chyba że zapytasz o nią kiedyś samego Ghân-buri-ghâna, o ile go jeszcze spotkasz, wszak jego to słowa nie dają ci spokoju. Lecz pamiętaj: żaden z Jeźdźców nie ma powodu, chęci, a tym bardziej serca do takiego okrucieństwa! Inaczej bowiem nazwać nie można wizji polowań na kogoś, kto po tej samej stronie się znajduje. Nie! Nawet orkom nie urządzamy rzezi, kierując się zawsze szacunkiem do wroga i wolą równej walki. Cokolwiek miał Ghân-buri-ghân na myśli, musi nas uważać za przyjaciół prędzej niźli za wrogów.  
Zgodził się z nim Éomer.  
– Prawda! Nazwał przecież nasze miecze jasnymi, zdolnymi pokonać ciemności. Rzekł też, że Dzicy Ludzie chodzą po lasach wolni – i oby tak zawsze było!  
– Może… – wtrącił Merry. – Może, gdy mówił: „Nie polujcie już na nas”… Może Ghân-buri-ghân nie o was powiadał, a o wszystkich w ogóle ludziach?  
– Może – westchnął marszałek Elfhelm. – Może masz rację, mości niziołku.  
W głosie jego pobrzmiewał smutek, albo też żal – Merry nie był do końca pewien, lecz przeczuwał, że tematem Drúedainów przywrócił Elfhelmowi jakieś złe wspomnienia.  
– Nikt się uchronić nie zdoła przed cudzą goryczą – mruknął Elfhelm, a gdy napotkał zaciekawione spojrzenie hobbita, wyjaśnił: – Ciebie, nasz Merry, wzburzyły niejasne słowa Wosów, nas jednak inne zabolały, dawno już temu.  
Na twarzy marszałka pojawił się grymas bólu.  
– Zwą nas bowiem słomianymi łbami, Forgoilami w ich języku, uparci Dunlendingowie. Uparci, bo od czasów Eorla do całkiem niedawna, do bitwy pod twierdzą Helma, trwali w przekonaniu, że to im się nasza kraina od Gondoru należała. Nie mogli znaczenia tego daru pojąć ani Freca, ani syn jego – Wulf, ani żaden z ich pobratymców. To dlatego toczyli z nami wojny, mimo że własną ziemię posiadali, podjudzani przez fałszywe słowa Sarumana. Przez niego jeszcze więcej myśleli, że ród Eorla jest rodem bezdusznym. I kto wie, może uważali też tak niektórzy spośród innych sąsiadów, mając nasz ród za złodziei i niegodziwców.  
Pokiwał smętnie głową Éothain, szepcząc: „Dobrze, że się to wszystko skończyło”.  
A potem zapatrzył się w okno.  
„No tak, w promieniach słońca szukają nadziei” – przypomniał sobie Merry, po czym zwrócił się do Jeźdźca:  
– Éothainie?  
– Tak?  
– Nie chciałbym ci przeszkadzać…  
– Pytaj śmiało, ciekawski przyjacielu! – Uśmiech rozjaśnił nieco oblicze Jeźdźca. – Bo widzę po twojej minie, że aż cię korci, by o coś zapytać?  
– A i owszem. Wspomniałeś wcześniej o Gondorze. Czy to możliwe, by jego szlachetni mieszkańcy także sprawili wam przykrość?  
– Cóż by ci rzec… – westchnął Éothain. – To długa historia.  
I zaczął opowiadać. Poznał wówczas Merry piękną opowieść o wielkiej miłości gondorskiego księcia Valacara do nortowej przodkini Rohirrimów, Vidumavi i bardzo się wzruszył, co niezwykle rzadko mu się zdarzało przy miłosnych historiach.  
Biedny Merry! Nie wiedział, że los przyniesie mu wkrótce jeszcze większe wzruszenie, gdy oto on sam, niziołek, będzie świadkiem podobnego uczucia pomiędzy jego dzielną Éowyn i księciem Faramirem.  
Nagle głos Éothaina zadrżał i zmienił się ton opowieści. Prysnęło szczęście zakochanych i teraz przed oczami hobbita stanął obraz dawnych Gondorian patrzących krzywo na związek, który tak Merry'ego poruszył. Dowiedział się Merry o niebywałej dumie Gondorian, o ich pogardzie do „niższych” od siebie, o niechęci do mieszania krwi tych dwóch rodów. Wreszcie – posłyszał o dzielnym synu Valacara i Vidumavi, Eldacarze i bólu, jakiego Eldacar zaznał za sprawą Castamira Uzurpatora i wielu ówczesnych możnych.  
Éothain snuł opowieść z coraz większym trudem, Merry zaś szlochał, słysząc o podłościach, jakimi były szyderstwa i napaść na Jeźdźców (których Merry miłował!), a kiedy Éothain doszedł do śmierci jednego z synów Eldacara, Ornendila, wtedy Merry cały się zatrząsł, przerażony ludzkim okrucieństwem, choć przecież widział i znał je dobrze, odkąd stał się częścią wielkiej wojny.  
– Proszę, przestań! – załkał i, nieoczekiwanie dla wszystkich, wyskoczył z łóżka i stanął przed zdumionymi mężami.  
– Przykro mi – powiedział cicho.  
– Wracaj do łóżka! – krzyknął Elfhelm.  
Wzrok miał łagodny.  
– Co było – minęło. Do dziś się, co prawda, zdarzają wyrzekania po stronie niektórych Gondorian, lecz oddać im należy, że nie pragną rozlewu krwi jak ich przodkowie. Nie! – Elfhelm stanowczo pokręcił głową. – Nie pragną naszego cierpienia, to na pewno! Więcej – dziś są nam prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi.  
– Braćmi – rzekł Éomer, patrząc na Meriadoka. – Jak już ich przy tobie nazwaliśmy.  
Przytaknął Éothain, a Elfhelm zawołał:  
– Dajmy już spokój przykrym tematom! Mało to mamy dziś zmartwień na głowie?  
Ale Éomer zwrócił się jeszcze do niziołka:  
– Nie znają takiej nienawiści w twoim kraju, prawda?  
Nigdy nie był Merry tak zawstydzony jak w tamtej chwili, gdy stał naprzeciwko Éomera i słyszał w głowie jego, dręczące niczym echo, pytanie.  
Wiedział bowiem, jak wiele wycierpiał młody Éomer, także w czasach, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, młodzikiem młodszym niż Merry czy Pippin! – a teraz cierpiał jak nigdy dotąd. Wszak wciąż musiał drżeć o życie Éowyn!  
– Tak, to prawda… – Hobbit zamrugał szybko, chcąc powstrzymać kolejne łzy, ale zdążyli wszyscy dostrzec jego wzruszenie.  
Meriadok zawstydził się dwakroć mocniej. „Miałem odwrócić Éomera od zgryzoty, a co robię? Zarażam go następnym smutkiem! Zachciało mi się, durnemu, rohańskich opowieści!”. Policzki paliły go na myśl, co też może teraz o nim sądzić Éomer. „Słaby jesteś, Meriadoku” – pomyślał. – „I to, żeś chory, w Domach Uzdrowień, nie ma nic do tego”.  
Czynił sobie wyrzuty biedny Merry, ciągle łkając, lecz nagle czyjaś ręka starła mu te gorzkie łzy z polików. A kiedy hobbit spostrzegł, że łzy wsiąkają w rękaw królewskiej szaty, Éomer się odezwał:  
– Nie wstydź się płakać, gdy do płaczu serce cię zmusza.  
– Ale… – wydukał Merry. – Mnie jest tak przykro, że Shire…  
Zaśmiał się Éomer i dokończył:  
– Nie zna nienawiści?  
Merry poczuł się wtedy tak, jak musiał czuć się Pippin, gdy go Gandalf na jakiejś głupocie przyłapał.  
– To dobrze – rzekł Éomer. – To bardzo dobrze.  
I w serdecznym geście położył dłoń na ramieniu hobbita, zagarniając go do siebie.  
– Niech ci więcej nie będzie przykro!  
Wówczas poczuł Meriadok siłę ludzi, których tak ukochał i jeszcze większą siłę ich przyjaźni. Uśmiechnął się więc radośnie, a wkrótce tak mu się zrobiło wesoło, że go Elfhelm o powód owej radości zapytał.  
– Bo chyba znam już odpowiedź – powiedział Merry. – Doprawdy, jeśli Ghân-buri-ghânowi nic się wtedy nie pomyliło, to najwyraźniej musiał usiąść na własnej zatrutej strzale!

**Author's Note:**

> A bo wódz Wosów rzekł do Théodena i jego siostrzeńca: "Jeśli jednak przeżyjecie Ciemność, zostawcie Dzikich Ludzi spokojnie w górach i nie polujcie już na nich jak na zwierzęta". A mnie od zawsze to zdanie gryzło, jakby się tam przypałętało przez przypadek albo od czapy. Plus - niedawno na zagranicznych forach zetknęłam się z myślą pt.: Rohirrimowie zabijali Wosów (wzięte z dosłownego odczytywania tych polowań). A mi ciężko uwierzyć, zwłaszcza gdy mam wrażenie (i czytam w sieci), że Tolkien to koniuchów szczególnie ukochał, jak Faramira (a więc piąteczka, nawet dwie ;)). Ale to nic. Są przecież słowa Aragorna: "Bywałem między nimi. Są (tu następuje wymiana cnót) (...) odważni, ale nie okrutni". Jest uwielbienie ze strony hobbitów. Szacunek ze strony Gandalfa. Jest piękny fragment: "Rohirrimowie stanęli potem stropieni, zwały trupów [orczych] były bowiem zbyt wielkie, aby je spalić, korzystając z drewna, które mieli, a nikomu nawet do głowy nie przyszło, by porwać się z siekierą na któreś z nowo wyrosłych drzew. Ostrzeżenie Gandalfa, by nie zadrasnąć kory żadnego z nich ani nie ułamać najmniejszej gałązki, było zupełnie zbyteczne". Jej, nie przyszło im na myśl, by krzywdzić młode drzewa, a mieliby urządzać polowanie na Wosów? I mylić ich ze zwierzyną? (gdzie oni z ludzi mieli najlepszy, zwłaszcza w nocy, wzrok?) Zaraz mi się przypomina stereotyp, że to głupie wieśniaki były (nie obrażając mieszkańców wsi) ;) Polowanie? Toć Elfhelm sam się bał wosowych strzał i się tam Rohan nie zapuszczał ;) Ale, trafiłam na tamtych forach jeszcze na inną myśl: Rohirrimowie to rasiści. I tu podano przykład Dunlandu i Grimy samego w sobie - w sensie, że był ofiarą rasizmu ze strony swojego ludu. I wtedy ziemia mi się zatrzęsła pod stopami, no bo hejże, rasizm w Rohanie? W Gondorze, tym dawnym - pewnie! (i tu jest ładnie pokazane, że Jeźdźcy to rasizmu ofiara). U Noldorów - jasne! Ale Rohan? Serio? Dunlandczycy wrzeszczeli: "Śmierć Forgoilom! Zaszlachtujemy ich króla!", oni szukali zaczepki, bo jakieś żale i zazdrości o terytorium mieli, terytorium gondorskie (a więc Gondor miał prawo rozporządzać i dawać je w darze komu tylko chciał). Szlachetny Gamling znał ich język, mówił o nich, ale nie rasistowsko, nie z wyższością, ot, dziwił się bardzo, że można tyle czasu żyć zazdrością o czyjeś ziemie (zresztą to, jak Jeźdźcy potraktowali wrogich im Dunlandczyków po wojnie jest, cóż - piękne? szlachetne? miłosierne? inne niż Saruman wciskał). Grima? Jego tam niektórzy przejrzeli, ot co, a podłych gadów zazwyczaj się nie lubi i unika (że wyglądem się różnił, to nie robi - przecież Freca i Wulf też byli "inni", a ich z początku, dopóki nie przegięli, król Helm szanował/tolerował). Więc ja absolutnie w rasizm i okrucieństwo na rohańskim dworze nie wierzę, o! ;D  
> Hm, jest w Niedokończonych Opowieściach wzmianka, że w dawnych erach na Wosów najeżdżali źli ludzie i orkowie. Jest też to, co w WP: "W Rohanie nie dostrzegano żadnego związku między posągami z Dunharrow (tak zwanymi Pukelami) a "Dzikimi Ludźmi", nie uznawano też ich "człowieczeństwa". Stąd właśnie wzięła się wzmianka Ghan-buri-Ghana, że Rohirrimowie prześladowali niegdyś Dzikich Ludzi" - ale, nadal mam wrażenie, że ta wzmianka wyskakuje jak królik z kapelusza i bardzo do przeszlachetnych Jeźdźców nie pasuje (oni tych Wosów to pewnie z legend tylko znali, tak jak swego czasu hobbitów i entów - których o dziwo nie wyrżnęli i żadnego -eństwa im nie odmawiali). No nie przekonuje mnie taka wzmianka (zwłaszcza że to z NO to uwagi/notki) pozbawiona zarysu, a słowa Ghana brzmią mi na pomówienie/pomyłkę/obwinianie kogoś za ewentualne czyny przodków/hmm... a może ot, zwykłą, ogólną przestrogę na przyszłość? ;) (a Ghana przecież bardzo lubię i cieszę się jego wolnością :)). No nie potrafię uwierzyć, że Eomer jest w stanie walczyć z Uglukiem (orkiem!) po rycersku, a ludzi, nawet najbardziej dzikich bez honoru zagania w leśne kąty i zarzyna, no nie ;) (i żeby nie było, tak samo broniłabym inne cnotliwe osoby, ot - hobbitów na przykład czy pojedyncze kryształowe przypadki innych ras - tyle że pewnie dłużej by mi zeszło z pisaniem, bo jednak co ulubieńcy, to ulubieńcy ;p).
> 
> A poza tym:
> 
> Przepraszam wielbicieli Merry'ego i hobbitów w ogóle za niedostatki hobbickiej wesołości. Jakoś mi nie pasowała w tych okolicach książki (Merry tam się głównie smuci, martwi, cierpi z powodu chorej ręki, do tego żałoba po Theodenie, choroba Eowyn, stały lęk o Froda i Sama, za nim wojna, Sauron wciąż za miedzą, ech...).  
> I tak w ogóle to dopiero mój drugi raz z pisaniem hobbita (trzeci, jeśli piosnka się liczy) ;) (pomijając to, że ja przecież miałam nigdy o hobbitach nie pisać).


End file.
